


Take a Break

by Yevie



Series: Knocking on Doors [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/pseuds/Yevie
Summary: Alexander is stressed and Eliza helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two things. 
> 
> One, I saw the Chicago cast and one of my favorite things was Hamilton's actor was the shortest in the cast and had to lean up for all the kissing scenes.
> 
> Two, I wanted to explore Eliza's character a little. I'm not 100% sure I quite got her right, but ya'll can be the judges of that.

It was Friday morning and Eliza couldn’t be more grateful not to have classes. She wasn’t ready to get out of bed. Her blanket was warm and cozy. With the sun shining on them, the knick-knacks on her table seemed to glow. It was peaceful, and Eliza’d been wanting a bit of peace lately.

Her thoughts kept circling around the question of ‘who am I?’ It probably was Alex’s influence. Her boyfriend had a way of making everyone around him seem like they weren’t trying hard enough. Though, Eliza’d be lying if she said she’d never questioned herself before.

Sure, most days she was content with being ‘A Schuyler,’ ‘Angelica’s quiet younger sister’ and ‘Alex’s girlfriend,’ but others she felt as if she wanted to be someone more. She glanced at the knick-knacks; sea shells, a teddy bear and a framed photo of her family. She looked at her blanket. It was blue with little white clouds. As compared to Angelica’s side of the dorm, Eliza’s looked childish.

But, Eliza didn’t have the chance to dwell. There was a knock on the door. Pulling away the blankets, Eliza stood. The cold air hit her shoulders and she shuddered. Who was knocking at ten in the morning?

When she opened the door, there stood Alex, hair a mess and brows furrowed. “Alex?”

“Lee gave me a zero!” Alex stormed into the room. Eliza blinked after him.

“Huh?” Eliza shut the door and turned around. Alex was pacing across the room, staring at his phone screen.

“He fucking gave me a zero, Eliza. A goddamn zero. ‘You didn’t address the prompt.’ I more than addressed that stupid prompt.” He swiped the screen of his phone. If Eliza’s count was correct, he’d swiped the screen at least three times since she’d turned around.

“Alex, have you talked to Washington?”

“Emailed him ten minutes ago.” He held up his phone. The screen displayed his inbox. “He hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” There was a pout in his voice. It was almost cute. Almost, since Eliza could also see the tension in Alex’s shoulders, the way he clenched a fist at his side and held his back too straight.

“Alex,” she walked over to place a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked up at her, neither relaxing nor flinching away. “Don’t you dare tell me it’ll be alright. I can’t get a zero, Eliza.” Alex’s voice cracked.

Eliza slowly circled her thumb across his back. “I know.” His scholarship depended on his academic standing. Anything less than a B in a class and he put himself at risk for losing it. All the platitudes and reassurances that Eliza could say wouldn’t change that.

But, that didn’t mean she was going to let him just freak out. She slid in front of him, took his chin between her fingers and tilted his face up. “Dr. Washington knows that too.”

“And if he sides with Lee?”

With her free hand, Eliza tucked a strand of Alex’s hair behind his ear. It was slightly greasy. When had been the last time Alex had showered? “Then you could ask him for a rewrite.”

Alex opened his mouth, probably about to raise another protest.

“Shh, Alex. There’s nothing else you can do right now.”

That had been the wrong thing to say. Alex’s brows pulled together and his gaze flickered to his phone.

Well, there were other ways to get someone’s mind off of their worries. Lowering her voice, Eliza did her best to channel Angelica. “Maybe I could uh… distract you while you wait?” The words came out stilted, heat flooded her cheeks. Why did that feel awkward? It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept together before. Alex coughed.

“I have a comfortable bed?” Eliza added.

And, of all things, Alex laughed. Laughed. She’d had half expected him to protest it as a pity fuck. Laughter, though, was not what she’d expected. Eliza was torn between laughing along, because, hey, at least he’d cheered up, or scowling at him.

“You don’t gotta do that, Betsy.”

“Can’t I want to sleep with my boyfriend?” Why did the word ‘boyfriend’ still feel strange after a semester of dating?

“Sure,” Alex said and leaned up to press a peck to Eliza’s lips. When he pulled away, Eliza could see a smirk on his face. Oh. Now he was humoring her. Curse him. Just because he normally did the initiating didn’t mean Eliza couldn’t take charge once in a while.

But, this wasn’t even supposed to be about her. This was supposed to be about keeping Alex from having a melt down and possibly blowing up Dr. Washington’s inbox. Wasn’t the fact that Alex seemed distracted enough?

“Let me take care of you,” Eliza said and kissed Alex, deeper and slower than he’d kissed her. As his mouth moved against hers, she tugged the hair tie out of his hair. It was definitely greasy, but still soft somehow. She’d always loved his hair, especially when it was down and spread out across her pillow.

Butterflies fluttered in Eliza’s stomach as Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She never quite got over that helpless, flying feeling she’d had when she’d first seen him.

But, when Alex’s hands started to trail under her shirt, Eliza pulled back. “Alex,” she whispered.

“Hm?”

“Go take a shower first.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Alone?”

“I’m not sneaking in with you.” She remembered all too well what had happened when Hercules with his last girlfriend.

He started pouting, but Eliza shook her head. “Come on, Angelica’s classes don’t last that long. Oh and, leave your phone.”

While Alex stood there blinking at her, Eliza reached under her bed and pulled out her shower basket. She plucked the phone from Alex’s hand and held out the basket. When he tried to protest, Eliza just frowned at him.

So, he took the basket, then leaned over to kiss Eliza’s cheek. “Thanks.”


End file.
